Negro y Blanco
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Una pura sangre y un sangre sucia, dos chicos que aprendarán a madurar apoyandose el uno al otro R
1. En el Tren

Bien, pos este se me ocurrió así de loca y por dormirme en el camion -_-U no pregunten... en fin esto va el mismo año en que entran los gemelos Weasley, porque no quiero juntar mucho a mi personajes con "el niño que vivió" y el titulo es momentáneo sugiéranme algo para la historia -_-

Harry Potter y sus elementos no me pertecene, lo hago de ocio, los demas personajes son sacados de esta desquiciada cabeza

************************

-¡madre!- un niño de escasos 9 años gritaba en un hospital, mientras corria frenéticamente por los pasillos en búsqueda de su madre, el hospital era muy diferente a todos los que el había visto pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, el solo queria ver a su mamá.., iba tropezando pero cada vez que lo hacia corria mas rapido, tratando de no detenerse, se paro subitamente en una habitación y abrio la puerta de golpe, lo que vio no era la habitación sino un gran espacio vacio y en blanco, enfrente de él estaba una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y ondulados que le llegaban a la cintura –madre- dijo el niño atragantándose las palabras, la mujer volteó lentamente y al ver al niño sonrio, camino casi como si fuera flotando hacia él para luego arrodillarse y tocar delicadamente su cara con las manos finas que ella tenía

-Mi pequeño- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tendras que ser fuerte- agrego revolviendo cariñosamente los cabellos oscuros del chico –Tendras que ser fuerte para cuidarte a ti, a tu padre y a tus seres queridos- se paró y sonrio una vez mas –Porque yo no podre ayudarte mucho- el niño se le acerco a su madre pero ella se alejaba a cada intento, ella sonrió mientras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, el niño estaba empapado de lagrimas tratando una y otra vez de acercarse a su madre –Mi pequeño- susurro ella

-¡Madre, no me dejes! ¡Madre, por favor!¡no te vayas de mi lado!¡MADRE!- 

-¡Madre! – un chico de 11 años desperto de golpe de su escritorio de nueva cuenta se había quedado dormido trabajando en sus dibujos, se secó el sudor que el sueño le había provocado y miro al dibujo que había echo era una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco con alas de ángel hechas de papel y sonriendo, el chico suspiro y guardo todas sus cosas, estaba un poco cansado del sueño, se repetia en su cumpleaños, en el aniversario de matrimonio de sus padres y en el de la muerte de su ella, su madre. El chico se levantó preguntándose porque había soñado con ella en esa ocasión, perezosamente salio de su habitación a la estancia en búsqueda de algo que hacer, había terminado la escuela hace poco, de hecho era considerado un chico genio ya que había tenia profesores particulares y tenia la inteligencia de un chico de preparatoria pero era aparte un chico muy timido y delicado de salud, toda su infancia había sufrido de asma, que incluso con un pequeño resfriado le impedia respirar pero después de que su madre muriera de una rara enfermedad el se curo de su asma, como por arte de "magia", no recordaba como pero en el mismo hospital donde estaba su madre, fue atendido y se curo

-Joven, su padre desea verlo- dijo alguien a las espaldas del chico, era una sirvienta, el sonrio y le agradecio, fue directamente al despacho de su padre, antes de tocar vio la gran puerta echa de caoba, en ella había un pequeño letrero que decia "Jefe trabajando" con una carita feliz de una mujer con orejas de coneja, lo había echo su madre cuando el tenía 6 años, sonrio y toco la puerta, solo se escucho un adelante, lejano, al entrar vio que su padre un hombre grande tenia en sus manos una lechuza hermosa y elegante, el chico se acercó a ella para admirarla, la lechuza al notar al chico abrio sus alas y se dejo tocar por el chico que la miraba asombrado

-La carta es para ti- dijo su padre mientras sacaba una carta de la patita de la lechuza

-¿Lechuza mensajera? Vaya que curioso- dijo el chico y sonrio hacia la lechuza –Gracias- le dijo, la lechuza se inclino como una leve reverencia y se fue por la ventana -¿de quien es la carta?- pregunto, volviendo su atención a la carta que su padre tenia, el suspiro y se sento en un pequeño sillon, invitando a su hijo a que se sentará y leer la carta juntos 

-Despues de leerla, te tendre que confesar algo- dijo el mientras su hijo quitaba delicadamente un hermoso escudo con cera de la carta...

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

-¡Ven aca. Niña malcriada!- grito una mujer enojada en la estacion de trenes, siguiendo a una niña 

-¡se hace tarde!- contesto la aludida mientras corria empujando su carrito y trepándose en el, dejando que la inercia lo moviera, era una chica de cabello negro y una larga trenza, de ojos oscuros y una tez blanca sonrojada, y algo alta, iba riendo por lo divertido que iba, se paro justo en el anden 9

-¡Eres una niña malcriada! De no ser que estamos entre estas "personas" o te daria un buen escarmiento- le dijo la mujer a la niña cuando la alcanzó, pellizcándola levemente, la niña fruncio el ceño y cuando se disponia a responder algo, un hombre se les acerco junto con 2 chicos 

-Dejala, ya después tendra su merecido- dijo el hombre viendo amenazadoramente a la niña, ella solo se encogio de hombros de un poco de miedo pero sin dejar de enfrentar cara a cara a ese hombre

-Ella tiene razón- interrumpio uno de los chicos –Se hace tarde, así que es hora de irnos- dijo y tomo el carrito de la chica, mientras el otro la tomaba de la mano 

-Nos veremos para navidad- dijo el segundo chico y con la niña paso discretamente el muro

-hasta luego- dijo el primero, desapareciendo con el equipaje, ya del otro lado, los chicos suspiraron, sonriendo levemente a la niña –ya sabes que no siempre te salvaremos- le dijo dándole una pequeña palmadita en su cabeza, la niña asintió y calmadamente entraron al tren.

Ya en el tren, los chicos se fueron a donde estaban los prefectos ya que uno era de Hufflepuff y el otro de Ravenclaw, la niña se sentó en un vagón con las cosas de sus hermanos y las suyas, estaba sola, mirando la ventana 

-Algun dia- dijo la niña al ver el paisaje y encontrarse unas aves en el cielo –Seré libre- agrego y sacó de suéter una cajita de dulces, antes de tomar una gragea y pensar que sabor sería, la puerta del vagón se abrio, la niña pensando que eran sus hermanos guardo sus dulces pero se soprendio al ver a un niño como de su edad, el a verla sonrio

-¿disculpa esta ocupado?- pregunto viendo las maletas

-Si por mis hermanos y yo pero hay espacio para alguien más- dijo ella invitándolo a entrar, el chico se acomodo y se sento enfrente de ella, el chico suspiro al ver el paisaje

-¿gustas?- dijo la chica acercando la cajita de dulce al chico, el miro un poco curioso la caja

-claro... ¿pero que son?- pregunto tomando una de color morado y viéndola curioso, la chica lo miro ahora un poco asombrado

-Son grageas de todos los sabores, grageas Bertie Bott– dijo ella divertida – no sabras que sabor son sino hasta que lo pruebes- el chico mordio tímidamente la gragea para luego sacar la lengua asqueado, la chica rio un poco -¡dejame adivinar! ¿te salio berenjena?- dijo con una sonrisa picara, el sonrio a medias 

-Si - dijo escupiendo discretamente en su pañuelo y tratando de quitarse el mal sabor de boca –bueno le sugeriria al fabricante que pusiera todos los sabores "comestibles" para un niño- agrego tomando otra y mordiéndola para descubrir que era menta, la chica rio alegre 

-Mi nombre es Alice Brumtor- dijo ella dándole la mano al chico –Soy como quien dice sangre pura, pero yo me declaro "loca pura"- dijo riendo entre dientes, el chico tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un leve beso como todo un caballero

-El mio es Spike Crawford- dijo - ¿oyes a que te refieres a eso de sangre pura?- pregunto la chica, lo miro largamente, dudando y luego una sencilla pero dulce sonrisa cruzo por su cara

-Jeje no es nada importante, es solo un decir- dijo ella, dándole un cajita –yo te enseñaré lo que es el mundo mágico, mi buen amigo novato- agrego, el chico tomo la cajita y la rana de chocolate, cuando tomo el promo, descubrió que le había salido Merlín, el la guardo muy bien entre sus cosas porque eso le recordo a su madre, que le platicaba mucho sobre el mago Merlín

-¡hey! tenias dulces y no nos dijistes- esucho una voz en la puerta de vagón, Alice guardo sus dulces, ya que sus hermanos eran devoradores de comida y mas de dulces

-¡no es cierto!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa, los chicos voltearon a ver a Spike

-¿quién eres tu?- pregunto el mayor de cabello castaño y grandes ojos oscuros, Spike inclino su cabeza como una leve reverencia

-Soy Spike, mucho gusto- dijo el, dándole a estrechar la mano a los hermanos de Alice

-¡yo soy Mark!- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

-¡y yo soy John!-agrego el otro dándole la otra mano a Spike, el los miraba muy alegre

-Bueno, bueno este año va a ser muuy divertido- dijo Mark sentadose al lado de Spike

-Ya lo creo hermano, tenemos a muchos novatos a nuestra disposición- agrego John sentándose con Alice –Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a nuestra disposion, veremos quien se encarga de nuestra hermanita- agrego abrazando cariñosamente a Alice

-Pero ya sabes si sales Slyterin...- dijo Mark, Alice lo interrumpio

-Me echaran agua fría cada vez que me vean y me darán pociones raras en mi comida para convertirme en una horrible serpiente- dijo ella suspirando -¡me revelo si el sombrero dice Slytherin!- grito ella parándose en el asiento -¡todo menos eso!

-¿qué es Slytherin?- pregunto Spike curioso, ya habian dicho mchas cosas que el no conocia y tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerlas

-Novato- dijo Mark

-¿eres hijo de muggles o que?- dijo bromeando John

-Mi papá es muggle....-dijo el un poco sonrojado – mi mamá era bruja- dijo casi con un suspiro, los tres chicos se callaron y se vieron entre si, Alice se bajo del asiento un poco avergonzada –No se preocupen, esta bien –dijo Spike al ver sus caras, y sonrio tímidamente con unas leves lagrimas en sus ojos, Mark que esta a su lado le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, Alice por mientras le había dado un poco de chocolate que tenia, cuando el termino de comérselo y sonrio un poco la bruja del carrito aparecio

-¿desean algo?- dijo ella, Mark y John se vieron mutuamente y sin decir nada se abalanzaron contra el carrito, tomando todo lo que gustaron y pagando a la bruja

-Bueno Spike, seria buena idea que nosotros tres te ayudemos en esto de conocer a hogwarts- dijo Mark antes de tomar jugo de calabaza y dándole algo a Spike, Alice peleaba con John para que le diera su jugo –Hay personas que no son muy buenas con personas que son mitad brujos o sangre sucia como dicen ellos, aquellos magos que son hijos de un muggle o de dos muggles- dijo Mark al ver la cara confundida de Spike, le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y le sonrio –teniendo a los hermanos maravilla, no te tienes que preocupar de nada- dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda, y viendo como Alice cai del asiento por intentar quitarle el jugo a John

-y cuidado con estos dos, son los "locos puros"- dijo Mark y Spike rio al ver como Alice seguia tratando en vano de quitarle el jugo a John.

*******************

¬¬u muy ejem flojo este capitulo prometo mejorar, dejenme sus comentarios.....para quien no se acuerde como allí abajo hay un boton que dice Submit Review pa' que dejen comentarios 

Marick: como a esta linda hobbit nunca le dejan review ya esta paranoica

Lleneri: ¡Marick! Largo de mi fic ¬¬


	2. Seleccion

Hola de nuevo. Este patético fic no le prestó tanta atención porque lo comencé un día que estaba enojada con mi progenitor masculino y me puse a escribir y salio esto. Aparte la idea original me salio tmb de quedarme dormida en el camión... jojojo. 

¡Ah sí! Dejen responder al único review que tuve de esto (sinceramente no esperaba reviews)

Akire no Ai 

Adivino, ¿te llamas Erika? Tengo una amiga llamada así y su nick en internet es Akire por ser Erika al revés... cof..cof.. Sorry no me aguante la curiosidad...Gracias por haberme mandado un review ;) El trío fantastico (Ron, Harry y Hermione) me caen bien pero luego si ponía mis personajes en ellos tendrían que interactuar mucho entre ellos y no era mi meta inicial. Por lo tanto no quería juntarlos sino hasta posiblemente el tercer año que es cuando entra el afamado "niño que vivió". Una vez gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo.

Ahora sí, adelante al segundo capítulo y recuerdo Harry Potter no es mío, es de una inglesa que es más rica que la reina pero no lo quieren decir oficialmente porque es una ofensa para el reino. Los personajes inventados salieron de esta cosa que tengo por cabeza que como siempre está hueca...

**************************

Cap 2 Selección.

Al llegar a la estación, Mark y John dejaron a sus nuevos compañeros, Alice y Spike, solos porque tenian que ayudar a los de su casa. Alice estaba un poco tensa pero seguia haciendo peripecias y bromas al por mayor. Spike aparte de reirse viéndola, miraba a todos lados, observando y analizando cada movimiento, los prefectos les ayudaban a los alumnos a bajar.

-¡Hey! Spike, es por alla- escucho decirle a Mark que conducia a los alumnos avanzados hacia unos carruajes y le señalaba a un gran hombre, del lado contrario –Los del primer año con Hagrid- agrego, mientras ayudaba a un chica de cuarto año a subir al carruaje. Spike agito la mano agradeciéndole y siguió a Hagrid, a unos pequeños botes en el lago. Alice corrio hacia ellos al notar que ya casi la dejaban.

Al llegar al castillo Hagrid tuvo que tomar a Alice para que no se perdiera porque esta investigando todo y no parecia que estuviera cansada por el viaje sino todo lo contrario parecia mas activa. Spike observaba maravillado cada detalle del castillo.

-Buenas noches- dijo un fantasma, Alice dejo de patalear para observarlo,-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, mi nombre es Sir Nicholas pero pueden llamarme Nick- Spike fue el único en darle una reverencia y en agradecerle su bienvenida –Un joven muy respetuoso ¿puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto Nick divertido por el chico.

-Spike Crawford, señor- Nick sonrio feliz y le dio unas palmaditas a Spike que le provocaron escalofríos pero Spike fingio que no paso nada. Alice se moria de celosos ya que ella también queria presentarse ante el fantasma pero antes de fazarse del fuerte brazo de Hagrid, llego la profesora Mcdonagall que les pido que se formaran para entrar al Gran comedor. Todos se juntaron nerviosos y entraron al comedor, Alice iba observando el cielo y parecia que eso era lo único que la controlaba, la profesora saco el viejo sombrero seleccionador y comenzo a llamar a los alumnos, Spike miraba curioso al sombrero y observaba como el sombrero elegia la casa a donde irian los nuevos alumnos, cuando un chico paso a Slytherin, el volteo a ver a esa mesa, un extraño presentimiento recorrio su cabeza ¿y si el fuera Slytherin? A lo mejor los nuevos amigos que acaba de hacer ya no quisieran su amitad por estar en esa casa, pensaba en las posibilidades de entrar a esa casa cuando la profesora, llamó a Alice quien se sento en la silla un poco tensa, el sombrero le tapo los ojos y ella se aferraba a la silla con las manos, el sombrero tardo unos minutos en hablar pero con una potente voz grito en todo el comedor

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Alice casi se cae de la silla de alivio, y quitándose delicadamente el sombrero camino triunfante a la mesa de los Gryffindor donde aplaudian y silbaban para recibir a su nueva compañera

-Los gryffindor son de valientes, los ravenclaw los sabios, los hufflepuff los leales y los Slytherin los malos- recordo Spike lo que le había dicho John en el tren, el se estremecio un poco, ¿a dónde iria él? Realmente no tenia mucho, mas que lo sabio porque era muy listo y en su escuela anterior era muy aplicado ¿iria a Ravenclaw? Podria ser pero tampoco era muy listo como digamos (o el pensaba eso) había estudiado mucho ya que eso lo distraia de pensar en su madre. Tampoco era valiente como para ir donde Alice, siempre fue temeroso a todo y casi no salia de casa por lo mismo. Podria ser hufflepuff pero no sabia realmente a donde iria a dar pero un rapido pensamiento entro a su cabeza "No Slytherin"

-Crawford, Spike- dijo la profesora y Spike muy nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su cara se sentó en la silla, al igual que Alice el sombrero le tapó los ojos y escucho una voz que le hablaba al oido

-Vaya, excelente chico, aunque te quieres demostrar que puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo- decia la voz –contigo es muy facil, ya se a donde iras- Spike cerro los ojos pensando una y otra vez que no queria Slytherin, un grito lo saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos

-¡Gryffindor!- grito el sombrero, Spike abrio los ojos al mismo tiempo que la profesora le quitaba el sombrero, se bajo de la silla y se fue a sentar directamente a la mesa de Gruffindor donde Alice sonreia de oreja a oreja y le aplaudia con todas las ganas del mundo

-¡Felicidades!- grito Alice y dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a Spike el solo sonrio y vio como un chico de cabello rojo lo felicita, Alice comenzaba a hacer comentarios de que estar en Gryffindor era muy bueno, si tuviera un tercer hermano, faltaria que el estuviera en Slytherin -¡pero gracias a dios que no tengo un tercer hermano!- bromeo con unos chicos, unos gemelos recien llegados de cabello igual  de rojo que el chico que había felicitado a Spike, mientras el revisaba todo el comedor y volteo a ver a la mesa de profesores, vio al Director Dumbledore que le sonrio y Spike hizo lo mismo, observo a todos y cuando llego con un profesor de cabello grasiento. Se le quedo mirando un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia mas que la intriga de saber que materia daría, justo antes de girar la cabeza para platicar con los gemelos, el profesor miro a Spike, quien no supo que hacer mas que sonreir espontáneamente y continuar comiendo con Alice y los gemelos

-Ese era Snape, les dará clases de pociones- le dijo Percy el primer chico del cabello rojo quien era el hermano mayor de los gemelos de nombre Fred y George quienes iban planeando una travesura en compañía de Alice camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Spike bostezo un poco ya que estaba cansado, al llegar a la torre, no se detuvo a admirar nada mas que una bullida y deliciosa almohada.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡que bien!- dijo Alice cuando le entregaron el horario al día siguiente- tendremos transformaciones- dijo ella mostrando el horario

-creo que ya me di cuenta. ¿pero que es lo divertido?- pregunto Spike revisando el horario en búsqueda de esa materia llamada Pociones, viendo que le tocaria el viernes por la tarde, Alice se puso en una pose que recordó a la profesora Mcdonagall

-¡porque pienso ser una animaga!- dijo feliz

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Spike tomando el cereal, Alice suspiro resignada, viendo a Spike con una sonrisa picara

-Es aquel mago capaz de transformarse en un animal- dijo ella, Spike no emitio ningún ruido porque estaba comiendo pero solo sonrio y asintió levemente

-Buenos dias- escucharon, eran los gemelos que llegaban a desayunar – Hola Alice, Hola Spike  ¿Cómo descansaron?-

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó Spike, Fred que era el más cercano a él, lo sujeto por los hombros y lo sacudio un poco.

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡No seas tan cortes!- reclamó el pelirrojo. –Sólo con las chicas y eso algunas – dijo resaltando esas ultimas palabras y viendo a Alice.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Weasley?- preguntó Alice molesta y poniendose en guardia, lista para dar un golpe o algo según fuera la respuesta de Fred. Quien solo soltó a Spike y se encogió de hombros murmurando un "nada" y sentándose pesadamente a desayunar. Alice igual se sentó y continuo revisando el horario. Spike se limito a verlos de reojo y vio más interesante la hojuela de cereal flotando en su plato. A decir verdad nunca había interactuado tanto con otras personas como ahora y no sabía que hacer en esos momentos.

-¡Eh Alice!- oyeron un grito desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, era Mark -¡ ven acá!- Alice se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió con su hermano. Spike solo los observó de lejos cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse para ir al salón, sintio una punzada de nervios recorrer su cuerpo. Desde que había entrado a la escuela conocia unicamente a los gemelos Weasley ( y a su hermano mayor que era el prefecto de su casa) y por supuesto Alice y sus hermanos. Realmente no sabía interactuar con los demás nunca en su vida lo había hecho. 

-¡Spike! ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? Ya casi es hora de clases- le dijo Percy, el prefecto.

-Estoy esperando a Alice, no te preocupes- respondió Spike, Percy no muy convencido salio del comedor para rondar un poco antes de entrar a clases. Alice regresó casi después de eso con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

- Mi tía Tammy nos invitó a su casa en navidad – explicó cuando Spike la vio a la cara – Mis hermanos le han dicho que sí y ellos cuidaran de mí para poder ir con ella ¡Serán unas vacaciones fantasticas!- agregó y tomó su mochila, Spike hizo lo mismo.

-Ya planeas las vacaciones y ni hemos entrado a clases- comentó a Spike riendo un poco, Alice lo vio un poco molesta pero rápidamente soltó una leve carcajada y tomó de la mano a Spike.

-¡Vamos ,démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde! –gritó jalando a Spike que apenas podía seguirle el paso, ya hubiera sido por correr o no, Spike estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las clases pasaron maravillosamente y Alice fue la unica capaz de transformar su palillo de dientes en una aguja en su primera clases de Transformaciones. Spike por su lado era muy bueno en encantamientos y Herbología, también en Cuidado de criaturas magicas A excepción de un pequeño percance de cuando Hagrid el guardabosque paso por allí con su perro Fag. Spike se desmayo porque Fag corrio directamente a él y lo tumbó dejándolo sin aliento y totalmente conmocionado. Hagrid duró un buen rato tratando de quitárselo de encima y Alice lo recogió cuando lo logró pero Fag se soltó de Hagrid y esta vez tumbó a Alice y Spike. Hagrid tuvo que llevarlos a la enfermería porque los dos quedaron sin aliento y magullados por el peso de Fag. Después de eso Spike no se acercaba ni a un perro de peluche.

Para el viernes en la tarde les quedaba una sola clase. Claro que la clase era Pociones y doble con los de Slyterin. Alice estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los de esa casa, parecia tenerles una aberración y eso que nunca se había topado directamente con alguien de Slytherin. Al llegar a las mazmorras donde se daban las clases de pociones, Spike se sentó junto con Alice cerca de las mesas de los Slytherin. No quería meterse en problemas pero su unica amiga en el colegio era una total buscapleitos (solo contra los de Slytherin). Suspiró y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. 

Alice molestando a una chica de Slytherin, Fred y George platicando con Jordan, una araña en el piso, su mochila, su varita, un pedazo de polvo en su mesa, un profesor con cabello grasiento enfrente, la araña que subia por la pierna de Alice, el profesor caminando hacia él, Alice tratando de quitarse la araña, el profesor parado justo frente a él.... ¡¿El profesor parado frente a él?!

-Por lo visto tenemos a una buscapleitos y un joven soñador- replico el profesor mirando a Alice y Spike –Llevo unos momentos llamándoles la atención y parece ser que no me hacen caso- se detuvo un momento y observo a Spike un poco –Una detención les vendría bien para su primer fin de semana en la escuela- Spike suspiró y vio su caldero, Alice dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa totalmente decepionada. Cuando Snape les dio la espalda,  Alice lanzo sin que nadie la viera la araña al caldero de la chica de Slytherin que había estado molestando. Al hacer la poción y combinarla con la araña en el caldero, el caldero hizo explosion.

-¡Dragoooon!- dijo Alice al ver a la chica bañada con la pocima reductora –Con castigo o no esta clase es de pelos- Spike simplemente volvio a suspirar y apagar su poción. La etiqueto y la dejó en el escritorio de Snape.

-¿Crawford? ¿Cierto? – le dijo Snape apenas si la botella de su pocima toco el escritorio - ¿Cuál es el apellido de su madre?- preguntó viéndolo con una mirada penetrante.

- Su apellido era Grisham, señor- respondió Spike con un leve nudo en la garganta.

-mmm –Snape movió la cabeza indicándole a Spike que podía irse, éste se fue con un paso rapido. Antes de poder tomar su mochila y salir de la mazmorra la voz de Snape lo detuvo –Crawford y Brumstor mañana temprano en mi oficina para su detención- Alice que estaba dejando en ese instante su poción sonrio un poco irónicamente. Fred y George le han dicho que Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin...¡Cuántas locuras no cruzaron por su mente!

Spike tomó de la mano a Alice antes que ella hiciera una broma a los estudiantes de verde y plata. Se dirigieron al gran comedor a comer algo y después ir a sala a descansar un poco de su primer fin de semana.

-Spike-

-¿Sí?-

-¡gua!- (eso disque fue un ladrido)

¬¬ Alice.......

*********************

Esta muy suelta la historia lo sé pero si sugieren algo (aquellos personas que realmente lo esten leyendo) con gusto lo tendré en cuenta.  

Spike: Disculpa ¿Por qué Fang me saltó de esa forma?

Lleneri: ah porque sí ¬¬ me dio la regalada gana

Alice: ¬¬ a mí tmb me saltó y por eso no te escapas de mi venganza ¡Más si eres Slytherin!

Marick: ¬¬ niña loca..

Lleneri: .¬¬ Marick ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marick: Robar cámara y pedir reviews por ti (sujetando el cetro del milenio) ¡Denle reviews a Lleneri!

Alice: ¡NOOO! ¡NO LE DEN! ¡Por su culpa Fang me saltó encima!

Lleneri: Si van a comenzar con huelga de personajes ¬¬ ¡Basta! Ya tengo suficiente con el fic de los objetos perdidos.

Spike: Lo mejor será despedirnos y vernos la proxima ocasio (hace reverencia) Hasta luego.


	3. Enfermedad

¡Holaaaaaa¡No me maten! Uu me tarde mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Pero si no era una cosa era otra y lo peor mi maquina pos se virulio y el archivo fue a decir "Adios mamá Carlota" (No fue el unico archivo TT) En fin, gomen ne por la tardanza. Pero aquí esta siguiente capitulo y debo aclarar que no me ha agradado mucho. Ustedes diran.

Nenufr

Wiiii, pos en este capitulo no sale Fred pero te aseguro que Alice en conjunto con los gemelos, haran muchas travesuras, bromas y diabluras. (Y arrastraran al pobre Spike de paso) Gracias por tu review y que bien que te haya agrado Alice! Esta chica es una bomba.

Zero Asakura

¿Y ese milagro de usted leyendo fics de Harry Potter? Pos bueno, snape tendra su papel pero como el objetivo de todas las bromas de Alice. XD Siga leyendo, a ver como le parece el papel que toma Snape.

Tenshi Akire

En vez de disculparte, deberia discupalrme yo. Me he tardado siglos en esto ToT Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por tu review.

Shadir.

¡Sipe! Si lo voy a continuar, aunque vaya a velocidad superlentium. Por favor, tenerme paciencia.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap 3 Enfermedad

La mañana del sábado había amanecido con varias nubes en el cielo. Spike había despertado temprano, no lograba asimilar que su primer castigo (tal vez el primero en toda su vida) fuera en su primer fin de semana. Peor aún, no logro dormir muy bien por los comentarios que le habían dicho Fred y George acerca del profesor de pociones. Según lo que les platicaban sus hermanos mayores, el profesor Snape los pondría a limpiar los frascos de sus alacenas, que contenían cosas asquerosas y repugnantes. Desde patas de arañas, lenguas de animales desconocidos, así como sus órganos y muchas sustancias viscosas.

Spike bajó a la sala común un poco adormilado, para su sorpresa se topó con Alice trabajando en algo.

Buenos días- dijo Spike llamando la atención de Alice, la chica saltó de sorpresa escondiendo algo tras su espalda. Luego volteo a verlo, se le veía cansada y tenía ojeras.

Buenos días- contestó bostezando -¿Listo para el castigo?- Spike suspiró, parecía que para su nueva amiga, un castigo significaba "diversión a costa de las costillas de otros". En este caso, el profesor Snape.

Seguro, pero vamos a desayunar antes de ir a las mazmorras- comentó Spike, Alice asintió levemente. Guardando algo lentamente en sus bolsillos. Los pasillos del castillo estaban vacíos, era muy temprano y además era fin de semana. Muchos seguirían dormidos o descansando cómodamente en sus salas comunes. Sólo ellos dos estarían cumpliendo un castigo en las mazmorras.

Para su sorpresa había alguien en el comedor, el prefecto de su casa Percy Weasley. Estaba desayunando mientras leía un grueso libro. Se detuvo para cambiar la pagina y alcanzó a verlos.

Buenos días- dijo –Es bueno saber que hay personas que se despiertan temprano para comenzar sus actividades- Spike bajo la mirada avergonzado, Percy era un extraño símbolo andante de rectitud.

Si, actividades tan emocionantes como un cas...-dijo Alice pero Spike la interrumpió. Percy los miro confundido.

Actividades tan emocionantes como observar el castillo y deleitarnos con los conocimientos que nos brinda la biblioteca- hablo rápidamente Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa. Percy sonrió tontamente hinchado de orgullo.

Eso es perfecto, me caen muy bien los alumnos responsables- dijo acomodándose los lentes –Bueno, tendrán que disculparme pero aún tengo que hacer mis tareas. Buen provecho- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Gracias- dijo Alice riendo por lo bajo, cuando Percy salió del comedor comenzó a reír fuertemente. -¿Deleitarnos con conocimientos? Por favor Spike ¿No pudiste decir algo más creíble?

¿y tener que soportar a Percy toda la mañana para luego llegar tarde al castigo? Mejor un mentirilla blanca que tener un doble castigo- contestó él tomando una tostada para colocarle mantequilla.

Bah, debes aprender a mentir. Mientes horrible, luego te enseñaré-dijo Alice sirviéndose jugo de naranja. -¿Oyes, te has subido a una escoba antes?-

¿Escoba?- Spike la miró –Pues no, nunca-

Genial, cuando acabemos el castigo, si es que sobrevivimos a él. Vamos al campo de Quiddicth , seguro los de Ravenclaw estarán practicando. Varios son conocidos de mi hermano así que nos permitirán usar un par de escobas-hablo Alice.

Pero... ¿Qué no nos van a enseñar a usarla la próxima semana?- pregunto Spike.

Si, es cierto. Pero considerando que nunca te has montado a una, será mejor que aprendas un poco antes, o serás el hazmerreír de la clase- contestó Alice. El chico se encogió de hombros, subir en una escoba por los aires no le llamaba mucho la atención.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape estaba revisando los materiales necesarios para el nuevo año escolar. Había terminado de hacer el inventario, sólo faltaba colocarlos en su lugar correspondiente de las alacenas. Pero él no iba a hacerlo, a pesar que eso era fácil al levantar su varita. Él no lo iba a hacer, sino sus ayudantes especiales.

Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, seguidos de unas voces juveniles del otro lado. Severus Snape sonrió maliciosamente, sus ayudantes habían llegado.

Adelante- dijo poniendo la vista en su inventario, dos chicos entraron observando el lugar –Llegan tarde-

¿Tarde? Pero si apenas son las 9- dijo la chica.

Usted dijo que temprano pero no especifico a que horas- se defendió el chico, Severus Snape dejo el inventario en la mesa de golpe. Los chicos saltaron de sorpresa.

Mucha platica, deben acomodar todas las cajas a las alacenas sin magia. Aquí tienen el inventario y su orden- dijo Severus Snape. La chica y el chico miraron la lista y luego el montón de cajas en el suelo.

Supongo que hoy no podremos subirnos en las escobas- dijo el chico con cierto aire de alivio. La chica refunfuño.

Subiremos, sólo tenemos que darnos prisa. Ahora dame esa lista para ver como van las cosas- dijo ella mirando la lista, el chico se acercó a las cajas para abrirlas. Snape estaba en un escritorio leyendo un libro, la chica sonrió al ver que nadie la veía y sacó una pluma de sus bolsillos. Luego escribió algo en la lista y se volvió a guardar la pluma- ¡Bien! Primero acomodaremos las cosas que vengan de animales.- hablo, el chico volteo a verla.

¿Cosas que vengan de animales? –pregunto el chico antes que la tapa de la primera caja se abriera, al hacerlo vio el contenido. –Creo que no comeré en un mes-

Vamos date prisa- vocifero la chica –tu toma la lista, y ve diciéndome donde van las cosas, yo acomodaré- dijo tomando los primeros frascos. El chico suspiro leyendo detalladamente el inventario. Entre las patas de araña y los ojos viscosos de un animal extraño, la chica coloco un frasco con una sustancia viscosa con algo flotando en el centro.

Ja, te dije que acabaríamos rapido si nos dabamos prisa- dijo Alice sentaba en las escaleras colocando el ultimo bote en las estanterías superiores. -¿aún tienes fuerzas para subir en las escobas? –Spike suspiro.

¿Puedo verte desde abajo?- contesto sentándose en las escaleras.

Bah, eres un debilucho, si yo fui quien estuvo de un lado a otro- dijo Alice bajando hasta acercarse a él.

Lo sé pero aun asi estoy cansado- hablo Spike tomando aire rapidamente. Alice se asusto.

¿Estas bien? ah, ah ¡Profesor Snape!- grito Alice al ver que Spike seguia en ese estado. Snape se acercó molesto, lo habían interrumpido en su lectura.

¿Qué sucede Brumstor?- dijo luego se le quedó viendo a Spike. Alice comenzó a mover las manos cuando Spike comenzó a toser sin parar.

ayudelo, ayúdelo. Ha de ser alérgico a algo- hablaba Alice, sin dejar de mover las manos desesperada. Snape se movio rapidamente a su despacho personal y regreso con una poción en la mano. Obligo a Spike a tomarlo.

La poción sabía horrible como a tierra con verduras podridas. Spike tosio un poco más cuando termino de beberla. Respiro profundamente dos o tres veces y luego, estuvo bien.

Worale- dijo Alice sorprendida al ver que Spike respiraba normal -¿Qué le dio?-

Una poción antiasma mágica, tengo entendido que su madre padecía de eso al igual que su hijo- contesto Snape dándole algunos golpecillos a Spike en la espalda.

Worale, habia oido hablar de esa enfermedad pero nunca habia visto a alguien que la tuviera.- hablo sorprendida la chica, Spike la miro de reojo un poco molesto –Perdoooooooon, no fui mi intención ofender.

Realmente esta enfermedad es muy extraña, se cree que los muggles la padecen más que los magos pero teóricamente los que la padecen más son los propios magos- dijo Snape dándole un poco de agua para quitar el mal sabor de boca de la pocion al chico. –Esta asma al igual que el asma comun y corriente no se puede curar, solo se controla. El joven Spike estuvo bien todos estos años en que no tenia contacto al mundo mágico-

¿Significa que tendra más colapsos como estos?- pregunto preocupada Alice.

Es probable, pero si se toma una poción cada mañana y sale a tomar aire libre no habra problemas- contesto el profesor –Le avisare al director sobre su caso, ahora salgan a tomar un poco de aire, le sentara muy bien al joven Crawford- Alice ayudo a Spike a salir mientas Snape los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. Ahora tendre que hacer pociones antiasma, como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo- dijo gruñendo, volteando para que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Luego suspiro.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Lo ves? Usas magia y además tomas aire fresco- dijo Alice acercándose con la escoba a la grada donde estaba sentado Spike.

No lo sé, a pesar de todo eso, no me agradan las alturas- comento Spike evitando mirar hacia el vacio.

¡Bah cobarde! Deberias ser más valiente, enfrentar tus debilidades y superarte. No siempre habra alguien a tu lado para ayudarte. ¡Debes ser mejor cada día!- grito alice dando vueltas alrededor de la grada, riendo largamente. Spike suspiro sonriente.

Perdón por asustarte alla en la mazmorra- dijo Spike, Alice se detuvo flotando cerca de él.

Bah, no tienes porque disculparte, es natural que los amigos se preocupen por uno- dijo Alice, el chico volteo a verla sonrojado. -¿No lo crees asi?- Spike asintió

Cierto, los amigos se preocupan por uno- contesto ampliando su sonrisa.

¡Bien! Esa cara me agrada más. ¿Lo vez? Se puede mejorar cada día, tuviste un percance en la mañana y ahora estas sonriendo. No te pongas triste, buscare algun otro juego mágico que te de un poco de aire libre.- hablo Alice bajando a la grada. –Vayamos a entregar esta escoba y vayamos al castillo a comer. Tengo un poco de hambre-

Si, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Spike, antes de salir escucharon un ladrido cercano. El chico se quedo como piedra. – errr ¿Podriamos evitar a Fang¿Por favor?

Jajjajaja, pero por supuesto- grito Alice abrazando a Spike del cuello. El chico solo atino a sonrojarse.

Mmmmm si no mal recuerdo, creo que mi pequeño regalo esta trabajando en este momento- penso Alice .

Por mientras, en las mazmorras un pequeño frasco de destapaba solo dejando salir un repulsivo olor con una asquerosa y viscosa masa verde. Salia lentamente, cada burbuja que estalla de la masa, el olor se incrementaba. Severus Snape se toparia con un verdadero desorden apenas regresara de la oficina del director Dumbledore.

Oye Alice¿Qué no tenias pensado hacerle algo al jefe de Slytherin?- pregunto Spike sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica seguia abrazandolo y al escuchar la pregunta lo apreto más fuerte. Spike alcanzo un nuevo estado de sonrojo.

¡claro! Y lo mejor, no creo que Snape se de cuenta que fui la causante- dijo Alice, luego solto a Spike y se puso a reir mientras el chico la mirada avergonzado y todavía un poco sonrojado.

Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Tendre que repetir la tan trilla frase de "Dejenme reviews"?... diablos, creo que ya la he dicho. Por favore, hacerle caso a esa fascinante frase. XD


End file.
